


Días de sol y baños matinales

by amandabeicker



Series: Tabla Charlie y Claire [9]
Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras el incidente en el que Claire casi se ahoga en el mar, Charlie no está de acuerdo con que vaya a darse uno de sus baños matinales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Días de sol y baños matinales

**Author's Note:**

> He estado revisando fics inéditos de Lost y me daba penita que éste nunca hubiera visto la luz, ¡así que aquí está! En su momento recuerdo que me moría de ganas de escribir algo ambientado en la temporada 3, así que se me ocurrió esta pequeña escena situada a la mañana siguiente de los acontecimientos de 3x08. Ráfagas ante tus ojos. Como podéis ver, me salté el canon con todo el morro haciendo que Charlie aún no se hubiera enterado de lo que Desmond le dice justo a estas alturas de la temporada. Se ve que decidí darle un día más de felicidad, lo que es más de lo que pueden decir los guionistas de la serie al respecto.

Navegaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, entreabriendo los ojos ante la débil luz del sol de primera hora de la mañana. Volvía a cerrarlos al momento, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de poder quedarse durmiendo un buen rato más.  
  
Sus manos se ceñían alrededor de una cálida cintura, la de Claire, como si necesitara asegurarse de que seguía allí, que no se había ahogado en algún momento en que él no estaba con ella. Y nadie podría culparle después de lo sucedido el día anterior, desde luego. La cabeza rubia de Claire estaba apoyada en su hombro; los suaves rizos dorados de su pelo le hacían cosquillas en la nariz, su rítmica respiración arrojaba bocanadas de aire caliente contra su cuello. Y él se abrazó aún más a ella para poder sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, el tenue olor a sal y a sol que desprendía su piel.  
  
Volvió a quedarse dormido en algún momento posterior, aunque no podría asegurarlo. Entreabrió los ojos una vez más, mirando sin ver. Hubiera vuelto a dormirse, pero en cambio siguió despierto, vagando en un estado semiinconsciente pero con los ojos puestos en el techo de la cabaña. La sensación de calidez aún envolvía sus sentidos y la punta de sus dedos cuando logró encontrar las fuerzas para levantarse, llevándose la mano a la cabeza aún algo atontado.  
  
Le costó al menos otro minuto más darse cuenta de que se había quedado solo.

 

***

  
—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo, Charlie?  
  
Claire le había soltado la frase con mal humor, utilizando aquel tono que solía reservar casi exclusivamente para abroncarle a él. Hubiera podido considerarlo incluso un honor, pero le resultaba imposible puesto que le molestaba profundamente.  
  
Charlie corrió tras ella, siguiéndola con unas crecientes ganas de discutir. El buen humor que le había acompañado aquella mañana antes de levantarse parecía haber desaparecido casi por completo.  
  
—¡No sé! —exclamó él, con una entonación que indicaba exactamente lo contrario—. ¿Tal vez porque te largas a primera hora de la mañana sin ni siquiera avisarme? ¿O quizá porque me he despertado sobresaltado porque no tengo ni idea de dónde está Aaron?  
  
Ella detuvo sus pasos por la arena, volviéndose para encararse con él: —He dejado a Aaron con Sun —le informó, con algo más de calma.  
  
La mirada de Charlie, cruzado de brazos frente a ella, destiló una curiosa mezcla de desconcierto y reprobación. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de pronunciar la primera palabra antes de que ella le interrumpiera.  
  
—Charlie, como empieces a darme otro sermón, te juro que vas a lamentarlo.  
  
—No iba a darte otro “sermón”, pero gracias por dejar clara tu postura al respecto —repuso él. Por la candencia de su voz, parecía más dolido que cualquier otra cosa—. ¿A dónde vas, eh?  
  
Claire parpadeó, algo confusa. Era muy evidente; Charlie debía saber perfectamente a dónde iba. Y ella lo sabía pero, aún así, decidió contestar.  
  
—A darme un baño. Como todas las mañanas.  
  
—¿Sí? —repuso Charlie, como si no se lo imaginara en absoluto. La expresión de su cara había cambiado, perdiendo buena parte de su hostilidad—. ¿Sabes? No creo que sea buena idea.  
  
—Yo creo que sí.  
  
Claire volvió a darse la vuelta para seguir caminando por la playa. Inocentemente pensaba que aquel asunto había quedado zanjado; por eso al escuchar el familiar ruido de la arena moviéndose tras ella dejó escapar un bufido de frustración.  
  
—¿Se puede saber por qué tienes que estar detrás de mí constantemente?  
  
—¡Porque me preocupo por ti, Claire!  
  
Su mano aferró la de ella, haciendo que se diera la vuelta, atrayéndola hacia él. Se miraron fijamente sin decir nada; en los ojos claros de Claire empezó a despuntar el reconocible brillo de la comprensión. Él bajó la mirada tímidamente hacia la arena como reacción instintiva.  
  
—Ayer casi te ahogaste —susurró—. La marea puede arrastrarte otra vez. Es… es peligroso.  
  
—No va a pasarme nada —le aseguró ella tranquilizadoramente. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse le sonrió ampliamente. No se sentía culpable por haberle gritado, pero casi—. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
La dulzura de su voz, inusual y prácticamente inédita últimamente, le arrancó a Charlie una pequeña sonrisa. No pudo evitarlo.  
  
—¿Significa eso que vas a darte el baño de todos modos? —preguntó entonces él, resignado—. ¿No puedo cambiártelo por un encantador paseo por la playa conmigo?  
  
—Me temo que no —rió ella.  
  
—¿No? ¿Eres consciente de que la mayoría de chicas _matarían_ por eso? —se burló Charlie.  
  
—¿En serio?  
  
—¿Lo estás poniendo en duda? —Él parpadeó varias veces—. Me declaro oficialmente dolido.  
  
Ella le sonrió y le soltó la mano, encaminándose con paso decidido hacia la orilla. Hacía un día espléndido, de aquellos en los que el sol parecía el protagonista pero sin resultar abrasador. La helada agua del mar rozó la piel de sus pies y sus piernas desnudas mientras se adentraba cada vez más, hasta que se sumergió hasta la parte superior del bikini. Ahogó un gemido de protesta por la frialdad del agua, contentándose con abrir la boca por la impresión sin emitir ningún sonido.  
  
Cuando volvió a ponerse de cara a la playa, Charlie había avanzado unos cuantos metros hacia la orilla; el agua empezaba a mojar el bajo de sus tejanos mientras él la miraba de brazos cruzados y con una expresión de nerviosismo en la cara.  
  
—¿Puedo aplazar ese paseo para luego? —le preguntó, alzando la voz para que la oyera e inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa.  
  
—Claro, sí, por supuesto. Espero que no te importe que me quede aquí mientras tanto.  
  
Claire soltó una risita, negando con la cabeza ante su evidente aprensión: —Debo deducir que no vas a perderme de vista hoy.  
  
—No —aseguró él, pragmáticamente. Y se mordió una uña con aparente desgana—. ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?  
  
—A mí se me ocurre una —anunció ella.  
  
Charlie apartó la mirada de sus manos y alzó las cejas, esperando saber a qué se refería. Pero Claire no respondió; en vez de eso, se acercó unos cuantos pasos hacia él, sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
—Claire, ¿qué...?  
  
No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Ella le cogió fuertemente de la mano para atraerle hacia ella con fuerza. Cogido por sorpresa, Charlie tropezó, perdió pie y se precipitó hacia adelante, hundiéndose por completo en el agua con un estruendoso chapoteo.  
  
Claire estalló a carcajadas mientras él volvía a salir a la superficie, agitando la cabeza de lado a lado. Algunas gotitas de agua mojaron levemente el pelo de Claire, totalmente seco.  
  
—Increíble —comentó él, frotándose los ojos llenos de agua salada. Cuando ella simplemente continuó riendo, Charlie esbozó una amplia sonrisa—. Bueno, siempre es agradable descubrir que tú, como otros muchos en esta magnífica isla, encuentras extremadamente divertida mi torpeza natural.  
  
A pesar de sus quejas, no costaba demasiado ver que se sentía eufórico por haberla hecho reír. Eran muy escasas las ocasiones en las que le había escuchado a Claire una carcajada de verdad, de esas que salían de forma espontánea y era imposible frenar. Claire se reía abiertamente, con su suavidad innata reflejándose en su voz, y la alegría recorría su cara, expandiéndose hasta sus ojos con toda naturalidad. Charlie no podía evitar sonreír a su vez cuando la miraba.  
  
—Lo siento, no pretendía tirarte —consiguió decir ella al fin—. ¡Estás empapado!  
  
—Ya, qué sorpresa —rió él.  
  
Claire, pasado el momento, suprimió la sonrisa de sus labios, acercándose para apartarle de los ojos los mechones mojados del flequillo. Su dedo rozó sin querer la herida de su frente, aquella que se había hecho cuando fue a buscar a Aaron; la cicatriz ya se desvanecía sutilmente, aunque seguía siendo bastante evidente. Claire posó sobre ella el índice, tocando su piel con suavidad. Charlie se la quedó mirando, sin moverse mientras disfrutaba del tenue tacto de las yemas de sus dedos.  
  
Ella se mordió el labio, alzando seguidamente la vista para que sus ojos se encontraran. Ni siquiera se lo pensó o, al menos, no tanto como solía pensárselo. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, le colocó la mano sobre la mejilla y se acercó a él para juntar sus labios con los de su boca entreabierta. Charlie dejó escapar un jadeo sorprendido, sintiéndose arrastrado hacia ella. Sus manos rodearon su cintura, mientras las de ella seguían apoyadas en sus mejillas, atrayéndole para profundizar el beso. Los labios le sabían a sal, pero su tacto era suave y dulce y Claire se dejó llevar. Cuando entreabrió los ojos para separarse unos cuantos centímetros de él, lo único que escuchó fue su acelerada respiración.  
  
Charlie al principio no dijo nada, y sólo aquello ya era un auténtico logro. Tenía los ojos puestos fijamente en ella y parecía preocupado por tranquilizar un poco el ritmo de su respiración. Pero, como solía pasar, el silencio no duró mucho.  
  
Él carraspeó y, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, alzó las manos entre ellos como señal de tranquilidad: —Vale… —empezó, suspirando fuertemente—. Primero: no consideres esto como una queja. Y segundo… ¿a qué ha venido eso?  
  
Claire sonrió, algo incómoda. Ella tampoco lo sabía exactamente. Entonces le dedicó una suave sonrisa y, encogiéndose de hombros, respondió: —Puede ser mi agradecimiento por haberte afeitado por fin.  
  
—¿”Por fin”? ¿Significa eso que debería hacerlo más a menudo? —se preguntó él inocentemente.  
  
—¿Tú qué crees? —rió Claire.  
  
—Perfecto. ¿Alguna otra queja que yo no sepa? —inquirió, risueño—. ¿Pelo demasiado largo? ¿Ropa pasada de moda, tal vez? Ya sabes que creo que este tipo de tejanos ya no se utilizan, pero tampoco es que haya demasiado donde escoger, ¿no? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, aún queda una pila de ropa más o menos nueva junto al contenedor del agua, podría ir a mirar.  
  
Ella soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza para interrumpir su discurso: —Está bien así.  
  
—¿En serio? —comentó Charlie, despreocupado. Sus ojos parecieron moverse disimuladamente hasta su reloj—. Odio romper este idílico momento, en el que también acabaré cogiendo una neumonía como mínimo, pero no deberíamos tardar en volver.  
  
Claire pareció decepcionada. Le devolvió una mirada interrogativa que también tenía un punto de mal humor.  
  
—¿No deberíamos ir a buscar ya a Aaron? —sugirió él.  
  
—Ya te he dicho que está con Sun —repuso Claire.  
  
—Claro, sí. Sólo digo que Sun podría apreciar algo de tiempo con su marido sin que le encasquetemos al peque cada dos por tres.  
  
—¡A ella le encanta hacer de canguro! ¡Me lo dijo! —se defendió Claire.  
  
Pero él sonrió dulcemente a cambio y negó con la cabeza, separándose de ella. Resignada, le siguió camino a la orilla.  


***

  
—¡Claire! ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la alarmada voz de Sun, al verles llegar desde su tienda. Sus ojos recorrieron las expresiones relajadas de ambos y, extrañada, añadió—: Charlie, ¿por qué te has tirado vestido al agua?  
  
—No, no, no, Sun. —Él negó con la cabeza, llegando hasta su posición- Te lo has planteado mal. La verdadera pregunta es: “Charlie, ¿por qué te HAN tirado vestido al agua?”. Es una diferencia de cierta importancia.  
  
Sun sonrió por toda respuesta, e intercambió con Claire una mirada de complicidad. A ambas parecía hacerles mucha gracia: —Supongo entonces que habéis pasado una mañana divertida.  
  
—Desde luego —convino Claire, sin querer dar más detalles—. ¿Cómo está Aaron?  
  
—Ha estado durmiendo toda la mañana —informó ella—. Es una suerte que sea tan tranquilo.  
  
Sun lo cogió en brazos, envolviéndole en la manta para prepararle. Charlie hizo un esfuerzo por secarse las manos pasándolas por la tela pero, como sus tejanos también estaban empapados, no solucionó nada. Claire le miró de reojo, aguantándose una sonrisa. Todo él seguía completamente mojado: el pelo, de un extraño color rubio oscuro que no era el de cuando estaba seco, soltaba gotas de agua por su cuello y su cara; y la camiseta roja de algodón se le pegaba al pecho como si fuera una segunda piel. Las zapatillas estaban indescriptibles, enterradas en una peligrosa mezcla de agua, barro y arena de playa.  
  
—Será mejor que le cojas tú —opinó finalmente Charlie—. Yo le despertaría, le mojaría y luego, por si no era suficiente, también me caería de camino a la tienda.  
  
Claire soltó una carcajada ante la imagen mental mientras se acercaba a Sun para coger a Aaron en brazos. El bebé seguía durmiendo plácidamente, prácticamente igual que cuando le dejó allí a primera hora de la mañana. Murmuró un suave agradecimiento a Sun por haberle cuidado, y luego ambos se dieron la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia su tienda.  
  
Charlie silbó durante todo el camino, formando las notas de alguna extraña melodía que Claire no reconoció. Cuando le cogió tímidamente de la mano, él quedó en silencio y la miró con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.  
  
—¿Sabes? —comentó, desenfadado—. Creo que empiezo a encontrarle la gracia a tus baños matinales.


End file.
